


弗拉德小短篇合集

by UlfrLarynsson



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UlfrLarynsson/pseuds/UlfrLarynsson
Summary: 基本是狂阶抓库x枪阶抓库
Relationships: Vlad III | Berserker/Vlad III | Lancer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

“你们看见了吗？多么…多么完美……吾妻…”  
他快步走向弗拉德，盔甲上新添的缺口淌出血来，但他不管不顾，只是一味靠近过去。杀意已消失得无影无踪，只有狂喜，毫无做作的喜悦自他全身上下展现出来，笑容拉得太大甚至开始扭曲。  
“你在这，这里！终于！”  
白发的男人直直凑到他身前半步的距离，毫不在意地越过对方的舒适区。一向对此颇为反感的大公却仿佛愣住了，只是眉头紧皱，在视线水平的方向上与对方四目相对。但男人涣散的目光却根本没和他相接，仿佛是在透过他的位置看向别人。  
“我杀了你，你们，用这双手！但你还是来了，对…你为了我回来了……多么…绝顶的喜悦…吾妻！”  
表情从疑惑变为不可置信的弗拉德三世，不顾藤丸出声制止，怔怔地伸出手去，撩开男人被血浸湿黏在脸上的额发，用自己的衣袖擦去血迹。而披甲的从者毫无抵触的迹象，甚至像是极为享受般，微眯起双眼。“嘘…嘘……让我多…一会……这次很不一样,这次…几乎感觉是真的…是，我知道……”  
被稍作清理的脸，移去了碍事的头发，哪怕是已人类魔术师的目力来看，也会发现本来与尼碌打得不分高下的敌对从者有着与己方的弗拉德三世极为相似的面容。  
而总是沉着冷静的穿刺公，已是最大程度地戴上了不敢相信的表情，指尖颤抖起来。  
“怎么会……龙…我的龙？”  
仿佛被刺痛一般，本来放松下来的白发人紧绷身体后退一步，呵斥出声。“你怎么敢？！你有什么身份敢这么………啊……不…”即刻又被仿佛重新看见了什么新的，先前不曾注意的东西般，软化下来的，重新注入喜悦的态度替代。“你当然…当然了，是你…我多幸运啊，吾王，吾主！”重新靠近的男人不知痛地把自己摔在自己膝盖上，膝行几步，这次已经是贴到了弗拉德的脚边。“我的王…你也来了！啊…吾妻…多么……这等喜悦…太多了…我…不…闭嘴！给我都闭嘴！我知道，我当然知道！我要仔细看他…滚！给我滚开！”  
抱着头哀嚎的男人冲着自己的脸来了一拳，力道之大让弗拉德浑身一震。尖锐的手甲在他脸上撕开新的伤口，新鲜的血液重新模糊了他白且缺色的脸，但同为红色的眼睛盯着他，泛出光来。  
“吾王，我是您的刃……您的兽…您…等，等等，那是什么，啊，太合适了…太……”  
撇过头去的骑士，探长了手臂，摘下近旁的白色野花。那只是极为普通的花朵，不管是形状或色泽都谈不上好，但他小心翼翼捧着它，仿佛那是什么易碎的珍贵首饰。  
“吾妻，请，请收下，多么般配啊！白色…还是…蓝色？红……你总是如此…柔嫩的…花…我…”他伸出手，却在即将触碰到对方时幡然醒悟，懊恼地除下自己的手甲，继而环抱住金发男人，把头贴在他腹上。“我的…我的……我还是很脏，请不要…不要推开…我还想再…久一些………这次的梦…十分好…”  
————

“开心吗？那就好…非常好…是，我也…嘘，不要太大声，你们会让她吓跑的，要安静地，安静地抓住她，你们每次都…”  
站在召唤阵中心的白发从者同上次相遇时没什么两样，依然是浑身是血神情恍惚的样子，自言自语着将屋内环境与众人一并扫视而过，又被手背附有令咒的人类魔术师吸引了几分注意力。  
“妻……?不……这次不是。御…主……”皱眉思索了几秒，他重新咧嘴笑起来。“吾友！也可以,也可以！我应该是…啊…弗拉德…弗拉德……三世？枪阶从者，对…枪…我在找我的妻子，你有见过她吗？什么…你说什么？是，是，我知道，我知道，王，无需担忧…余为吾妻而来，她在哪？哪…我闻到有………一些…”  
同野兽般抽着鼻子嗅闻的枪兵已然忘却了面前带着戒备的几人，在房间里探寻起来。本来以防万一上锁的门在他面前形同虚设，只一推就崩坏了锁舌。屋外有普通的人类员工，也有休憩中的从者，而他们并未对新的面孔表现出太多的好奇。  
“不…不要太……你们总是把梦搅散…”  
纵使完全不曾到过此地，白发的从者依然仅凭自己找到了筐体所在地—今天狂阶的弗拉德三世被安排去收集种火，而这正是他最后离开也是回来之时会出现的地方。仿佛寻血的猎犬断了线索，左右审视不得后，他直接就地坐下，重新呢喃起来。  
尾随而来的学者与魔术师面面相觑，庆幸失去理智的英灵没有出格举动的同时，也深觉在金发的弗拉德缺席时进行召唤实为不明之策。年轻的御主试图搭话，但陷入自我世界的从者丝毫未能察觉，也只好先任其如此。  
逆向传送结束时，第一个抬起头来的也是他。  
“何其幸运…我…”  
才迈出筐体就被人搂入怀中的穿刺公只在刹那间就明白了发生了什么。而面对几乎揉碎骨头的拥抱，他连一声闷哼都不曾发出。  
“你又一次…多么…多温柔……吾爱…肯现身在我面前…你肯定是听到了，一定是。怎么样…请告诉我，请…怎样才能让你心软？等待总是太长…太……我…不，不不，我不是在谴责你，是我的错，都是我。在杀害你后还奢求如此多…我爱您，胜过世间一切的光…王…我的………请告诉我你知道，我需要…知道这个……您来取走我的疼痛了，何德何能！我…不，痛也好，也好，留下它们…再久一些吧，请，不用理会那些东西，只要您在这里就好了…一切都…”  
用脸擦蹭着对方颈窝的狂人，于大口嗅闻的间隙中发出满足的叹息。“闻起来非常……好，或许……像她一样，把您吃掉就可以……不，不行，你们已经……太多太多……装不下更多了……”试探着搭上皮肉的牙又被迅速收回，重新换做讨好亲密的磨蹭。  
“沃尔……”弗拉德在他耳旁叫出不属于他的昵称，而他想到的却是多年前在王庭呼唤他们的猎犬的情景。  
“是，是的。”着迷于肢体接触的骑士应声附和，他离开一些，转而双手捧住对方的头，没有眼仁的红眼睛目光涣散。“你在这……你在这里…………好极了。请命令我，再一次……”  
矫健的猎犬总是是狩猎队伍里最卓越，能带回最多的猎物的，也是最聪明的那一只。他们有过一段十分，十分快乐的时光。  
“你知道你在哪吗？”弗拉德对他低语，而对方也不由得降低了音量。  
“当然……当然了。”  
白发的人绽出一个最为灿烂的笑容，那发自内心的快乐，几乎要点亮北极阴沉的雪天。  
后来那只猎犬掉进了山林中早已荒废的猎人陷阱，没人找到它的下落。  
等它最终，在几个月后回到王庭时，只剩一条腿尚且完好，身上再也没有几块好肉。  
而最后卫兵们杀了它。  
因为它疯了。  
“我在一个梦里。（I’m in a dream.）”  
他回答道。  
————

与混乱的理智不符的是他几乎没什么改变的厨艺。  
马上，马上就好…  
他如此说着，把弗拉德安排在一抬头就能看见的地方坐下。圣杯给予的知识让他即便在现代的厨房里也一切进行得有条不紊。  
在做菜时出乎意料安静的白发人，仅仅是严肃地对手中的材料进行处理，如若替换掉那头不知从哪追随来的白发，几乎就和当年的穿刺公一样了——他自己的这个样貌？不，当然不是……即便不像拉度一样被冠以美人的称号，弗拉德三世长得更像父亲，是眼睛大却同时也显细长的东欧男人长相。黑色长卷发的王，同时也留有追随潮流的胡型——他是负责维护形象的那一个，而镜子里看惯的脸，自然不会是现在他所戴着的那一张。  
作为歪曲历史与后世谣言混合体诞生的非人的“伯爵”，他本以为对方就该是自己的反面，是不该有变的那一个。  
他错了。  
…………错得太过离谱。  
盘子一个接一个摆上他的跟前，通通是属于遥远故乡的菜式，每一种的份量都远超成年男人所需。他不知道他俩在这呆了有多久，对方则更不在意。满怀期待的眼睛看着他进行每一次咀嚼与吞咽，又在他放下刀叉后沦入低落悔恨。  
“不……合你的胃口？”  
尽管他已经尽其所能咽下最多的食物。  
“真是无能的我……连这点小事都……”语气带上失落的男人，懊恼地挥手掀翻面前的碗碟，清理出一片桌面。陶瓷破碎的声音引来了外人注意，但又迅速被弗拉德挥手示意离去。“我立刻做些新的……吾妻……你一定会喜欢的，只要再给我一点时间……”


	2. Chapter 2

问题的根源就在于逐渐增长的欲望，没有更多了。  
当他在清醒的世界彷徨时，他祈祷，恳求，向着他所期望的对象。对方是否真的能听见？这永远是未知…但是除此之外也再没有别的办法了。既从梦里来，也该到梦里去—但实际上，幻觉，幻听也是好的，一切都是好的，不好的仅仅是自己，是自己和自己所永远力所不能及的愿望。自尊？…与之相比一切都可以放下。他祈求，向一切所让他联想到她的事物，向胸口的十字架，向昏沉睡意背后的东西。无时不刻，无处不在，祈求，而其他确实也并没有什么更重要的事情了…  
他说，请再见我一面。  
一遍又一遍，嚼碎在齿缝里，咽下喉咙里，溢出在安静的空气里。  
而这确实是他最初的也是最大的愿望。  
但当他真的再次见到对方时，他就，理所当然，开始祈求。  
请触碰我。  
然后是。  
请再次拥抱我。  
然后是。  
请吻我。  
如此往复，积累叠加。  
但是，他有多少的愿望能被满足，对方又肯施舍他多少呢？他是不会知道的。  
他当然不会知道。  
请看着我。  
请不要离开。  
请爱我。  
请需要我，像我需要你一样。  
梦是会醒的。  
但是既然在梦里，为什么不去尽情享受呢。  
如此想着的他，渴求着更多，更多以及更多。  
哪怕他知道，等他醒来后，他会继续祈求。  
向一切有关与无关的事物，向她的坟墓，向他们枯萎的花。  
请再见我一面。  
如此卖力地，放弃尊严地，不顾一切地哀求。  
（她为什么能狠下心做这样的事呢。）  
如此怀疑着，又继而诅咒自己的不忠。  
（但是…也想能够，从被爱继续…）  
因为他就是如此贪得无厌的人。  
如此奢想着，祈祷着“再见我一次”，即可在数千万次的失落后，告诉自己，这全是由自己的贪婪导致的。  
导致的严重后果。  
但是这也并不能改变，遥远的，久远以前的，幸福的梦。  
他回味它。  
然后继续祈求。


	3. Chapter 3

“是…是。”  
他如此应和着，由着君主伸手撩开他过长的头发，查看一些他并不在意的伤口宛如检查牲口的牙。  
但他又想这比喻不大恰当，因他确是会乖乖张口的，如若对方下达要求。他想他总还是比牲口要高上那么一些档次，再不济也该是猎狐狸的犬只。食草的动物身躯庞大且乖顺，他觉得这与他并不相称。  
被吸过血后，冗杂的势终究还是稍微平静些许，这使得半晌前的狂躁在记忆中淡去，淡得仿佛是几个冬天前的梦了。沾了血的冰凉手指按压在脸上的触感，迟钝得像是幻想中那样似是而非，但他的意识却还敏锐非常。迟疑的身体如同不合身的手套，按照手的动作行动着，但总是多少缺失了些意志。  
习以为常的动作…刺穿，上举，再深植入土。现在却即便心停止了，身体依然蠢蠢欲动。  
他看他的王的脸，他想触摸他。  
他如此做了。  
但触感十分…  
稀薄。  
————

他总在战斗时候转过头来看他。  
弗拉德对此很清楚。他缺乏色素的另一半，雪白的脸上颜色最深的也只是溅上去的血沫，疯狂与失神外难以忽略的不安会在确认他的存在后消除，继而重新投入血腥的劳动中去。  
但这不安全，绝不。  
面对其他从者时，细小的分神也是极大的破绽，他的龙因此受伤并不是第一次。  
但他从来不吸取教训。  
————

有时候他们一起坐在天台上。  
从高且宽的玻璃望出去，有时候会放晴，但绝大多数是雪暴。声音是无法传递进来的——任何想象中会有的啸声，或者是无尽的风声之外的东西。有时候角落里的排气孔会发出些噪音，但除此之外就再没有更多了。  
他会坐在椅子上，而白发的他会卸掉外层的铠甲，坐在地上，把头靠在他腿上。弗拉德的个子很高，但金发的这一个身体十分单薄。他的皮肤在极地过强的光线下显得十分苍白，透出青色。比起白发的龙之子，他搭在对方头的一侧的手十分瘦削，但是他俩的手看起来非常相像。  
瓦拉奇亚的王子用一种低沉，柔和的嗓音哼歌，他温柔地抚摸着手指下干燥，柔软的带着卷的白头发。这些都是他们的妻子以前惯于做的事情，但是现在由他继续执行下去。  
另一个弗拉德会做梦。  
在靠着君主睡着的时候，有时他的身体扭动着，呼吸变得粗重，眉头皱起来。那是他梦到自己的枪又穿透了某个人，血顺着金色的枪杆淌去他穿着盔甲的手上。而这些时候，醒着的那个人就用手指摩挲他耳后柔软的皮肤，松开他紧咬的牙。“沃尔。”他会叫他，发出不震动声带的安抚的嘘声，于是他就会转而做一些更好的梦，一些关于过去的好时光，关于他们的妻子的梦。  
没有血，没有嘈杂的呼喊。  
只有金色的长发垂过柔软的皮肤，和她的白裙子上传来的香气。  
金发的总督能看见那些梦，但他并不会做出些什么特殊的反应。在多数的时间内，他只是持续地哼着歌，摆弄着手里的头发，看着窗外的景色，表情深不可测。  
\---------------------------------------------

他的吻不是情人的吻。  
印在手背上的吻很深，往往用了极大的力道，好似要把掌骨的形状给烙在自己嘴唇上。  
他是我在这的唯一理由。  
深吻才会尝到皮肤上的味道。弗拉德的手上则是一种大体洁净，但带着金属酸涩的气味。越嗅得仔细，就越有血的味道冒出来。  
穿甲的战士仍然说不出话来，于是他唯一敢于触碰的对方的单手成为他表达情感的对象。力量也由此传递给他。  
力量，比以前更直观的……  
龙之子会一直站在他的王子的左前方半步的位置，以此挡下所有试图绕过他的攻击。  
\---------------------

疑惑的手略带不知所措，隔空半厘米滑过上方苍白皮肤，转而垂落下来，抓紧亚麻床单。  
“无论如何触碰都可，只要你想。  
“无需……拘束……”  
但服从者显然不这么想。  
疑惑着且沉默，低垂眼帘，紧扣垫单。卸去铁甲的身躯满是疤痕，充血后泛出红，奇异的，同以前不一样。他想他还需要适应一段时间。  
放松下来的肌肉，施加以手掌的力而变形。本是坚硬如同杜马脖颈的，结实且抗拒的肉甲。奇妙，他想。佐以沉迷的触控。  
在无差别地揉捏时，只有疑惑的反馈。而实话实说，仅是此单一的动作，就有非凡的解压功效。  
拇指按压上雄性人类相对木然的乳首时，疑惑仅仅是加重，甚至在俯首含住时也是如此。但在第一次吸吮后，男人退缩了，下意识推拒的手挡在对方肩头。  
“我想要。”I want it.  
金发的人阻挡了试图收回的手，把它留在自己身上。  
“我想。”  
于是疑惑与惊讶都消失了，男人温驯地放任对方继续他的行动。  
唾液润湿胸口毛发，乳头红肿润泽。被獠牙由此刺穿的伤口加以毒液浸泡，想来会敏感异常。他希望的是，在任何时候，这不便的快感都会让男人想到他，比原本的分量还要多地。被舌尖蹭舔时，他能听到他喘息的变化，但声音，且不论目前状况，他并不强求。  
在他用力吸吮时，男人的呼吸也会停滞，而极力克制但也不住蹭上他的下腹更湿润几分。缺乏色素的脸在展现红晕时效果卓越，他抬头去看他，会看到一张他再熟悉不过的脸，只是不再有原本鸦色的头发。红晕从下眼帘开始散布，抹过整个脸颊，染透耳朵。  
手掌抓握住一侧胸肌，毒牙刺伤的乳头被夹在指缝间揉捏。在舌头包裹舔弄过面前肿胀肉粒时，他能看见男人克制的眼里，温驯之外的情欲。  
于是他感到愉悦。


End file.
